Izu
by inksilverblue
Summary: Take place after the first Crimson Goddess performance. What would happen there in Izu? hint hint! if you know what I mean . Will Izu be 'the place' for both of them? Rating may change. Chapter 5, after forever of waiting, is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

**Maya visits Izu with Masumi! take place after the Crimson Goddess first performance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glass Mask, Suzue Miuchi owns it. Duh.**

Maya was taken by surprise when she went out to the lobby. Her knees turn weak and her eyes, filled with tears of happiness. The lobby, it was filled with the scent and color of the massive bouquet of purple roses. Maya slowly walk toward the biggest one, right in the middle, and took the card out and read it:

_Dear Ms. Kitajima,_

_Congratulation on your first performance of the Crimson Goddess. No words could describe what I had witness tonight. You left me utterly speechless and in awe. It was truly magical. You pulled the audience towards your every movement and leave them spell bounded. It was a lifetime experience that I would never forget._

_Your fan_

The media buzz as they try to take pictures of Maya's reaction, but never, have anyone imagine that she would start crying.

'I'm so happy.. I.. Hayami San..my purpose rose fan.. he loved my Goddess...I..' Maya thought to herself as she cried.

Masumi, who was nearby, watching her reaction quickly ran towards her, bend down, and with a worried tone, asked "Maya! What happen? why are you crying? Maya!"Masumi shook her shoulder, confused. As Masumi lift her up, he could see Maya's face redden but decided that it was because of the crowd. Taking Maya by the hand, he led her to a more quite place, that is, Maya's changing/make up room behind the stage.

"Maya... stop crying already.. really..I don't know what happen but.. it really upset me to see you crying..." Masumi started when they were settled in the room.

"I'm so..happy.. I.." to herself, Maya thought 'Hayami san.. he..my purple rose fan…I'm so happy that he liked it..'

"eh? What do you mean? weren't crying because you were upset about something?" Masumi asked confused

"Of course not! Why would I be upset when my _fan _send me flowers?" Maya says, wiping her tears away. She looked at Masumi and their eyes met. 'Hayami san.. my purpose rose fan..'

Masumi moved closer to her and bends down to eye level with her and smiled. "I love your crimson goddess. Maya.. it was truly magical. You did well Maya.."

Maya's heart melts. "Hayami-san… I… um.. thank you.." she mumbled and her face redden and she starts to play with her hand.

Masumi rubbed his neck and told her to sit down on the couch as he sat beside her. "Umm, Maya, about the trip to Izu that I told you about on the cruise… well, um… the next performance won't take place in another month… I.. I'm going to Izu this weekend so… I was wondering…would you like to come with me?" Masumi asked; his tone soft and his face blushing.

Maya's head shot up, her eyes wide and her face, grinning "Really? You'll really take me?"

"Yeah…"

Hearing that, Maya blushes even harder and a bit unsure, she lightly touched Masumi's and whispers "I would love to come with you.."

Maya couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was filled with Masumi's words 'would you like to come with me?' and his expression when those words came out of his mouth. She repeated that scene in her head over and over again. She grinned to herself.

**So there it is. The prologue. I know, I know, some fans out there would say 'hey, if this is the crimson goddess first performance, where is the part where Maya gives Koji her answer?' Well, I'll write a separate story for that, since well, this story is about Maya and Masumi, not Maya and her sorry ass ex co-worker whatever.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words count: 900-ish**

**Rating: K+ (still an **_**innocent**_** fic)**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to do this? **

**Summery: Maya and Masumi on their little trip to Izu. **

**Author's Rant: Huh. So far no reviews…..Anyway, to those out there who's actually reading this, I give you, chapter 2.**

Maya's heart leap when she spot Hayami san's car driving from around the corner. Maya's eye widens and she clutch on her bag handle tighter, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She wonders to herself how she should react when he actually arrive. Should she smile? How should she greet him? What would she say? She lost all hope in getting a good impression when she glances up and see Hayami-san staring down at her face. Caught off guard, she just starts babbling "um um um-God morning Hayami-san-um, It's nice weather we're having and I um, thank you for inviting me, I-I-"

"Good morning Chibi-Chan" is what Maya is able to put together between Masumi's uncontrollable laugh.

"Don't call me Chibi-Chan.." Maya groan and her face blushes even harder when Masumi fumbles with her hair.

"Sorry, it's just that, I can't help it, you're just so.." Masumi grins.

Blushing madly, Maya walks away and tries to open the car trunk…but no matter how hard she search, she couldn't find the button that opens the trunk, and thus, embarrass herself even more. Seeing that, Masumi just laughs.

He comes to Maya, who is still unable to find the button, and with ease, push the button on the car key. Immediately, the trunk pops open. Looking down at Maya's shocked face, he smirks.

"Oh..." Maya mumbles and blushes even more.

"Here, let me help you with this too" Masumi chuckles and lift Maya's bag into the trunk.

in the car

*awkward silence*

Masumi squeezes the steering wheel. Taking a slow deep breath, he starts, "Maya... "

Maya, hearing her name flinch. She still haven't gotten used to having Masumi calling her by her name. "ummmmm" Maya blushes.

Glancing at Maya and seeing her reaction, he chuckles. And that chuckle turns into a laugh, and that laugh turns into a roar of uncontrollable laughter. "Maya, if you really can't handle having me call you by your name, would you like me to go back to calling you Chibi-chan again? I'm fine both ways.."

"Just call me whatever you want.. Hayami-San..." Maya blushes and even deeper red.

"See? that's so unfair. You call me Hayami-san. I don't call you Ms. Kitajima now do I? Or... do you..?"

"No! Don't ever call me that! It sounds...weird..."

"Well, that's how I feel too, I've known you-" '_and have been in love with you' _Masumi adds to himself, "since forever. It feels weird when you call me Hayami-san. Call me Masumi."

"eh?"

"why not? I call you Maya"

"but...okay..I guess that make sense..."

Masumi grins. Getting the little courage left in him, he extends his hand and a bit unsure, touches Maya's small soft hand.

"Haya-" Maya say in surprise but then stops herself when she remember that from now on she needs to call him Masumi. "I mean, Masumi..."

Masumi's heart skips. Somehow, it makes him feel good, having Maya call him by his first name.

Maya slips her hand into his and blushes. Masumi, smiling to himself, squeezes softly on her hand.

"Maya… you do know that you're spending the night with the monster of Daito right?" Masumi asks casually.

"Well… yeah... It's not like I hate you or anything…"

Maya, blushing again, just look down at her lap, unsure of what to do next. Masumi, sensing that, and attempting to kill the silence between them, asks, "so, what do you want to eat tonight?"

The car slowly comes to a stop as They reach their destination. Masumi, giving Maya's hand a last squeeze, let go of her hand, and turn off the engine. "Let's go"

Mata takes a deep breath of the fresh countryside air as she opens the door. The weather is perfect, not too hot and not too cold. The sky is cloudless and the breezy air makes Maya's hair fly around. Maya haven't come to the beach for a long time, since Satomi took her here. She has gotten over him now of course. She smiles and giving herself a stretch from the ride, walks toward the back trunk to get her luggage.

But of course, Masumi has already taken it and is just about to lock the car.

"_Masumi_.. It's okay, I mean, I can carry my own luggage, you don't have to-"Maya wasn't able to finish her sentence when Masumi cuts her off.

"Can't do that, Maya, Rei chewed me out last night, saying that I need to take good care of you, so I'm doing as she says"

"Rei?"

"Yes, your friend Rei, she phoned me in the middle of the night; just when I was about to be to sleep too; and she threatened me. She said that if I don't take good care of you, she was going to kill me..." Masumi chuckles rubbing on his goose bumps and walk up the front porch. Maya, blushing from embarrassment, just silently walk behind.

'I knew it! Rei... No wonder why this morning she was avoiding my eyes... she...she actually phoned Masumi Hayami of Daito, in the middle of the night...and threatened to kill him? For me? Rei...' Maya thought to herself.

"Welcome" Masumi said shyly as her open the door.

Maya's heart stop and her head turns woozy. The house... it's beautiful. There's flowers...Flowers? Maya's heart race as she look around the room for purple roses. But... no matter how hard she tries, she could't find any. Her heart slows down and she tries to process the thought. 'So Masumi won't reveal his identity to me after all...'

a Chibi-Chan she is. So little does she knew.

In a dark corner of the room,

in a ceramic white vase,

hidden under the white Lilies,

lay a single,

purple rose.

**Wooohoo, finally finished. Any comments, thoughts, suggestion, are welcome. **

**Oh, and if anyone would be so kind, please help me by pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes because, you know, I suck at grammar. **


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMEN NASAI EVERYONE. I cannot begin to tell you guys how sorry I am. I'm been forever since I updated. Well, maybe not as long as other authors, but it had really been really long for me. I had been studying and taking my finals during the past weeks. Gomen gomen gomen. I actually finished writing the story 2 weeks ago, but because I wrote it on my phone, the words were messed up due to auto corrects and it took me forever to re-edit it on the computer.**

**I was having some trouble deciding what should go on this story since many glass mask fans have different opinion on what would happen in Izu. But, here's what I think would happen. **

**Warnings though, readers who are actually reading this thing, this is going to be a loooooong chapter. So far I have only 1 review… anyhow, thank you Irmina for being the first to review! I really appreciate it. Glass Mask is such a long on-going manga ever, but I still love the it :)**

**And also, I'm changing from writing third person perspective to first person( it's easier to express their thoughts this way)**

**Chapter Rating: T **

**Pairing: MasumiXMaya**

**Genre: Romance. Romance. Romance. Romance… and also some humor**

**Masumi's OP:**

'She's…been standing there for a while now…' I thought to myself, biting my own lip, 'I wonder what she's thinking…'

Letting out a sign, I nervously asked her, "What do you think?"

"…Flowers?"

"Hah, well, I figured that I never got the chance to properly congratulate you on your crimson goddess performance. And it would be awkward to give you this much flowers with the media watching my every step. So I figured that I'll give you flowers here instead where you could enjoy seeing it every second of the time you're here"

She blushes. _God, she looks so cute when she blushes. _

"I'll go and put your stuff in the room, kay? Feel free to you know, appreciate all this things that I especially prepared for-" I stopped myself just in time before I blurted out the most embarrassing thing I could possibly do. My heart raced.

_Okay, okay, I need to cover it up, I need to cover it up._ I smiled nervously, trying to act all 'smooth' but my face gave me away, as I was well, blushing so badly. Giving myself a scream of BAKA!, I run away. Yes. Like a teenage boy, running away from his crush.

Walking away from her, my heart slowed down and I was finally able to think straight, which is also when I realized that I forgot the luggage in the living room. _Shit. _I traced back my steps and to get her luggage, hoping to myself that she won't notice my stupid self.

Turned out she didn't. She was at the balcony, looking at the sea. Slowly, silently, I opened the door, lunged forward, grabbed the luggage bag, and ran back. _Success. _I gave myself a pat on the back and walked up the stairs to put the luggage in the- _wait. Where…Should I put her bag? In my room? The guest room? If I put it in my room, would she get the wrong idea? How about the guest room? That would be fine, except… I don't want that. I don't want her to sleep in the guest room. I want her with…me. Gahh, what should I do? What should I do?_

_Wait, ok. I figured it out. I'll just put the luggage in the hall way between the two rooms and let her decide when she comes here. Ok. That'll work. Yes. I'm a genius. _

**Maya's OP:**

_Ummm… What should I do? I don't know how to act around him anymore. I knew that I'll be alone with him, but now that it's really happening, I…_

I took a deep breath. The fresh air cleared my mind and for the first time, I really looked around. The ocean water gleamed, reflecting the sunlight. The wind blew lightly, wafting the salty ocean smell into the house. Down below, the beach, filled with seashells and over there, a reef.

_The beach, earth. _

_The ocean, water. _

_The sun, fire. _

_The wind. _

_Mother nature. _

_The crimson goddess._

_Even after the performance have ended, it seems like as if the goddess have never left my body. Akoya, she's still with me, a part of me. Akoya… and Isshin, two souls that were ripped apart. The other part of me…_

_Masumi…?_

I felt heat rising from my face. _ Although I know it's impossible, I can't help but think that he's the other part of me… I know well enough that it's impossible… He's getting married with Shiori. I know that and yet… _

_He's getting married…_

"No, I'm not."

I jumped backward, surprised at Masumi suddenly standing next to me. I stammered, "Masumi…?" _... sign, I still can't get used to calling him by that name. The name felt funny when I pronounce it. Every time I said it, my heart beats faster. Masumi… my purple rose fan…_

"What are you so surprised about? I've been here for a while. You've only just notice?" Masumi chuckles.

_Did I say those last words out loud? He heard me?_ "Well… I was looking outside and-"

"Thinking about me getting married." He finished it for me. "The thing is, Maya, I'm not. At least not anymore."

My heart stopped. Millions of questions exploded in my head. _What? Why would he? How? But… they're perfect for each other… When?_

"Maya, I think that you were thinking out loud again. I presume that it's a habit from acting as Akoya…? I knew that when you act sometime you think out loud…" Masumi rubbed his neck. "But the thing is Maya, Shiori and me, we're not perfect for each other."

**Masumi's OP:**

_We're not perfect for each other Maya… is that what you've always thought…?_

The more I thought about it, the more it hurt me. I clenched my fist and continued. "Let's just leave it at that for now Maya. I'll tell you the detail later."

She nodded.

My stomach rumbled and I glanced at the clock. No wonder why I'm hungry! It's already half past 12:00. "Ah, Gomen, Maya, I didn't know it was this late already. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, anything is fine really…" She answered shyly. My heart melts. She's…too cute.

"I know this restaurant that's close by so we can eat there if you want. It's about a 10-minute ri-" I was interrupted by the sound of grumbling stomach from both of us. A bit embarrassed, I laughed, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go.".

The 10-minute ride turned out to be a bit under 5 minutes, partly because there was no traffic and partly because I was driving a bit…faster than usual… (Sorry Maya, hunger range).

We walked into the open aired restaurant and the waiter greeted us. "2 people please" I mumbled and she lead the way. There aren't any people in the restaurant, and many were getting ready to leave.

I pulled the chair out for her she blushed, and shyly said "Thank you".

Both of us being hungry, we immediately snatched the menu from the table and flipped through it. I settled with shrimp stir-fried noodles and Maya ordered…a burger. I chuckled when the waitress walked away with out order. Maya had a confused look on her face as if she's asking me 'what did I do…?'

"Maya. It's just that, compare to other…women, I had dine with, they never ordered a burger before. They always get salads."

"oh" and she blushes.

_How I just. Love. Her. So. So. Much. If this was Shiori, she would have been all like, ooooh, I'm going to eat salad and not burgers because it would make me fat. Ooooh, let's talk about my grandfather and how important and rich he is. Ooooh, I'm going to laugh quietly to look polite. Ooooh, I'm going to tell Masumi how much I love him and how much I look forward to the wedding. _

_She's definitely not my type. That women have mental issues…_

_Maya, is different. There's a certain glow in her, something that makes her special. She looks plain and normal sure, but god knows how much passion she has, filled in her tiny body. _

"Masumi..?" Maya asked me nervously and I snapped back into reality. "Is everything ok? You've been staring at me for a while now…" She blushed slightly and glanced at my face.

_Shit. Was I staring at her this whole time? Shit shit shit shit shit._

"Yeah, everything is fine, I was just thinking…" I said and looked at the ocean view.

"The air is so fresh around here." Maya smiles and put a strand of her hair behind her ears since they are practically flying everywhere due to the wind.

"Yeah. It is."

"Maya, my engagement with Shiori… about that… um… it's not going to happen-I canceled it."

"But…"

"Because we're not perfect for each other Maya. In term of business, yes, but in term of our feelings, no."

"I thought you loved her…"

My eyes widened. _If I was correct, when I started to go out with Shiori, Maya called me many times… 'I hope you'll be happy' she kept on saying. I thought that she might be 'jealous' but then, it was impossible… or was it?_

"Maya, I never loved her. The only reason why we were engaged was because of my father. He forced me." I signed. "But now, I'm not going to follow his orders anymore. I have my own life." I stopped to bit my lip and continued. "And, I talked to Shiori about the _incident. _She confessed to everything. Once again Maya, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you."

"No… it's okay really…" Maya blushed but her expression still troubled. "Masumi… but… are you sure that your father would be okay with this? I mean… you might get in trouble and…I don't…want that…"

"Everything will turn out fine eventually, Maya. So don't worry."

After a while, the food arrived and once again, I was, how should I say this, fascinated, by Maya. Not only does she literally scream Itadakimasu for the whole restaurant to hear, she eats so, so, fast. It's amazing how her tiny body and fit in so much food. Her tiny hand holding onto the burger…. I can't help but compare to Shiori, if it was her, she would probably take an hour to eat, where as Maya, take only 1/5 of that time.

Exactly 12 minutes later, we found ourselves finished with the food. Maya, smiling, looking quite satisfied. I grinned to myself.

"Would you like desserts too?" I offered and Maya's eye lit up. I laugh and asked the waitress for the dessert menu.

**Maya's OP:**

Masumi handed the menu to me and I gladly accepted it. _What should I get? Ice cream? Cakes? Mochi? Wahhhh I can't decide…_

Then, the waitress spoke up "Right now, our shop is having a promotion, if you're interested." And she flipped to the front page of the menu with a special menu.

A huge ice cream parfait. For two.

_For two. _The words slowly sank in. When it finally made sense to me, my eyes widen and air caught in my throat.

**Masumi's OP:**

"We'll take that one." I blurted out. Maya's eye widens and her face flushed.

_What I said just now was probably the most stupid thing ever. But…also the best thing ever. At the same time. Sharing an ice cream with Maya? C'mon, best thing ever! Maya didn't seem to object either. _

**Maya's OP:**

I shifted in my seat. My face burned. It felt like as if it's turning into ashes. Butterflies flew in my stomach and send weird tingling sensation through my body. _Masumi… _

I played with my hand and glanced at him. He was looking away, out at the ocean. So I stared at him. His hair flew slightly because of the wind, a smile at he corner of his mouth.

_My purpose rose fan. The person who took care of me ever since my first performance. My first fan. The fan truly supported me throughout my acting career. The fan who send me to high school. The fan that I… Masumi…Hiding behind the shadow of his fake identity, the purple rose fan…_

**Masumi's OP:**

The waitress arrived with our dessert. It's…really huge. I looked at Maya, her eyes glittering. Seeing that, I couldn't help but smiled. But then my smile vanished replaced with a nervous feeling when I noticed that she only gave us one spoon. There was no way that I was going to let this opportunity pass away that easily. I kept quite, giving Maya a chance to ask the waitress for another spoon. She didn't. I gave myself a mental scream of joy. I praised the lord; I must give this waitress a huge tip afterwards to show my appreciation.

The waitress walked away.

Putting my attention back to Maya, I saw that she pushed the ice cream to me. I chuckled, "Ladies first" and returned the ice cream back to her. Shyly, she took the spoon and digs into the ice cream. Then another bite, and another and another. I stared at her. Her rosy lips, her smile, her beautiful brown eyes. After her 5th spoon, she passed it to me. I smile, nervously; I took the spoon from her. My heart beaten faster and, my hand shook as I scoop up a spoonful. I stare at her some more. Whatever her blush shade was before, it was now pretty much at its limit. Another shade more, and it would turn purple.

I may have kissed her…a couple of times before, but never have I done it with her knowing. Wait, there was this one time that I… one our first date if I can even call it that. But that time was different! We weren't like 'this' before. Pushing all thoughts aside, I focused on putting the spoon in my mouth. Trying to steady my hand. I glanced at her once again. Swallowed the knot in my throat, and ate the ice cream. The silver spoon felt cold yet warm at the same time. My heart leaped. I hold the spoon in my mouth and savor both the ice cream and the touch of the spoon against my tongue.

All that aside, the ice cream is pretty good. The cold creamy green tea ice cream can't help but made me smiled. I took another spoonful. It's been forever since I ate ice cream. Real ice cream, not those alcohols filled ones at expensive hotel dinners. I haven't had any since when I was a what? a child? I remembered walking home with my baseball friends stopping to get Taiyaki and then next to that store, we always bought ice cream. Green tea ice cream. Just like this one. I smiled to myself.

I passed the ice cream back to her and she gladly accepted it. We ate the ice cream for some time, passing it back and forth.

"Ne, Maya. The weather is really nice today. And I was wondering..." I started when she ate the last bit of melted ice cream at the bottom of the glass. "If it's okay with you, we could maybe go to the beach." She stared at me. "If it's okay with you." I repeated again. My face turned bright red and I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Sure!" Maya grinned.

"Okay…" I rubbed my neck, smiled at the corner of my mouth and told the waitress to bring the check.

As I reached into my wallet to get the money, Maya quickly blurted out, her words coming out in a rush, "It's okay Hayaaaa...Masumi san, I can pay for my own, you don't need to..." she trailed off when I smack the money on the tray.

"Maya, there's no need for you to do anything like that. I'm the president of the great amazing grand perfect mega rich Daito Company remember? Money isn't a problem."

"It's not about that, it's just that I didn't want to trouble you..."

"Then don't worry about it. You're not troubling me." I said and sat up to leave.

Seeing me, Maya stood up too, and gathered her stuff. "Thank you..."

I laughed and put my hand around her shoulder. "Let's go".

**Maya's OP: **

Walking pass the waitress, he handed her a folded bank note. I wasn't sure how much, by watching her expression, her eyes nearing popping out of her eye-sock; I could tell that it was a lot. He held his hand on my shoulder and we walked to the parking lot. For the first time, I noticed that the restaurant is located next to an amusement park.

"We could go there tomorrow, if you want." Masumi offered.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Sure, why not?"

I grinned and went to sit in the car as Masumi started the engine. Going back to the villa, we stopped by a strawberry farm and bought 2 packages. One to eat now, even after the big ice cream parfait, and one for later.

…

**Masumi's OP:**

Seeing Maya ate the strawberries, I couldn't help but to think of the strawberry pattern umbrella. The one she shared with me that time when my car broke down. I remembered her walking next to me, her tiny body, close to mine. Her warmth when I hugged her…

Soon after, we arrived at the villa and I lead her inside.

"Ha-" She started but stopped herself. "I mean, Masumi, where's the refrigerator? I want to put the strawberries..."

"Oh, um it's in the kitchen" I said and pointed toward the left. "You turn there, and then you'll see a table and then you turn right."

"oh, ok, thanks"

When she was out of sight, I crept to the corner of the room and peeked under the vase. I swallowed. _It's still there. The purple rose. _Nervousness built up inside me. My heart raced. _I'm...scared. Even when I have already decided. Even when I am prepared for the consequences. Even when I'm sure of my decision. Even when I know that I shouldn't be scared. I'm still so scared. Of her reaction. If… If things go wrong, I would destroy all my ties with her. My only link to her, as her purple rose fan would shatter. _I swallowed.

_But…even knowing that, I still want to gamble. With the only 1% percent chance that I have. I want to gamble, on her feeling toward me. I want to gamble on her reaction, her love, her hate, her thoughts…toward me. I want to know. With only that 1% chance I have. I want to risk it. I want to, for once in my life, make myself happy, to do what is right._

I signed and collapse on the sofa. I closed my eye, trying to sort out my thoughts. To make sense of the jumbled, twisted thoughts in my head. My heart ached. I'm so deeply scared. I run my hand through my hair and let out a steady sign. I love her. Still, does she feel the same?

_Will my feeling every reach you? _

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Maya returned. She sat next to me, her leg slightly touched mine. When I finally noticed her presence, my heart skipped and I blushed. She leaned back on the sofa, sinking herself onto the soft pillows, her shoulder, pressed against me. _She's so close… _Her face was just inches away from mine. I stared into her eye. I felt her breath on my cheeks. I inched closer. Her face blushed and she parted her lip to say something. I didn't know what I was doing. All I could think of was my 1% chance. I swallowed and moved closer.

_Maya…_

I stroke her face.

_Maya…_

Her deep brown eyes stared at mine.

_Maya…_

"Masumi…?"

Hearing my name coming from her lips made me snap back to reality. I sign and pulled her over for an embrace instead. _Maya…_ I let myself breath, inhaling her scent. Savoring her closeness. For a moment, we both stayed silent

"Masumi…" She mumbled.

I pulled myself away to look at her. _She's… blushing? _

"Sorry…" I whispered and I rubbed the back of my neck. _Why did I…? _

Maya didn't seem to mind it though; she just smiled shyly and sat next to me. Not even moving away.

"Come on, I'll show you around. You haven't gotten a chance to look around have you? We don't want you to get lost anywhere do we?" her face scrunched up and she hit me lightly on the back. Laughed at my own joke, I took her hand, and pulled her up from the sofa.

I showed her the rest of the living room, the dinning room, again, the kitchen, and the garden. My heart beat faster as we walked up the stairs. _The bedroom…_ I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Here's the" I did a quote and quote with my fingers "_family_ room. My father only came here once, never really bothered to come up here either…haha, funny how I always call this room _family_ room, don't you think?"

Maya shook her head and said, "Not really, I kind of understand."

She walked toward the bookshelf that's filled with the Daito screen play scripts. The directors always gave me a copy every time there's a new show but I never read them so I just stuff them all here.

Maya looked at the books of screen play and a bead of sweat form on my forehead. Behind the books, it was the picture album that she gave her purple rose fan. But…the pictures, Shiori tore it apart, only the album itself was left now. The album itself is still valuable to me, so I still kept it. If she found the album there…. She extended her hand to reach for a book.

_No. This is not the right time for her to find out. _

I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, pulling it to my side. "Maya, you'll have a lot of time to check on books. Right now, let's…um…I'll show you the…err…Room."

"Eh? Um, sure." She looked confused but obeyed and walked next to me while I lead the way.

_Why did I stop her? A feeling inside of me… Somehow, I just felt that it's not the right time. I want, when she finds out about my true identity, I want it to be in a place that's special…_

Like running away from a crocodile to face a lion, I now faced a very very very awkward situation. Maya only stared blankly at her luggage in the middle of the hallway between the guest room and the master bedroom. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Ummm…well, Maya, I was going to ask you… do you want to um... What I mean is, where… where you like to…sleep…tonight…"

Her expression was like as if the thought have never crossed her mind.

"Ah. Well…I don't really mind, really. But, if I can…can I… sleep…" she tore her eye away from my gaze and mumbled softly, "…with you..?" realizing what she just said, she immediately cover the mouth with her hand and turned a bright red. "I mean… I… no… I … I'll just sleep in the guest ro-"

I grabbed her hand to cut her off. "Really? You'll really sleep in the same room as me?"

"I… um…" she looked away and she blushed. "Yes… If… I can…"

My heart melted and my body filled with joy. "Yes, Maya, yes you can." I said shakily.

"But are you sure" "But can I really-" We both said at the same time. A moment of silence, and we burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down, I signed and smiled. "What am I going to do with you Maya… as awkward as it is, you still make me laugh. I don't mind if you stay in my room, but Maya… are you sure? I'm the monster of Daito if you have already forgotten…"

I was confused when Maya pushed me lightly and attempt to hit me with her tiny hands. "Baka… of course I know that. Beside, I'm the one who gave you that nickname… I'm sure… I guess."

I grinned, took her hand, and lead her to my room, dragging the luggage with my other hand. Opened the door and I could feel my face burning. _No women, even a female dog, had ever entered my room before… Shiori never came in here either… Maya…_

I took a long deep breath to steady my breathing, swallowed and started. "Um, Maya, it's about 3:00 right now and the sun is not as strong anymore. So I was wondering Maya, about the beach…'"

Hearing that, Maya's eye lighted up she nodded vigorously. "I'll go change my cloth." She said cheerfullt and bended down to open her luggage bag. She fumbled with the jumble of clothes and toiletries for a while, and then, finding her set of cloth, stood up and looked around. Finding the bathroom door, she looked at me as if asking if she's able to use or not.

"Sure" I mumbled awkwardly.

She lowered her head in thanks and disappeared behind the door. Taking the chance that she's not here, I slumped myself on the bed, buried my face in the pillow, and mentally screamed to myself.

_This is SO embarrassing! I can't even talk properly! What the hell happened to you Masumi Hayami? You're the working monster for god sake! You never cared about what others think of you before now did you? And what was that earlier? Were you really trying to kiss her? What the HELL Masumi! _

Hearing the doorknob turning, I snapped up from my bed and pretend to just causally sit there. I tried to whistle but failed miserably.

I must say, the sight of Maya took my breath away. She's wearing a white tank top and a short khaki pants. Plain sure, but she's still…beautiful. Compared to what she always wears, her skin is more…exposed. I blushed.

"Um, I'll get change too…" I sat up from the bed and went to get my change of cloth from the closet.

**Maya's OP:**

As soon as he closed the bathroom door, I dropped my acting, me knees turned weak and collapsed down next to the bed, blushed a deep red. I took the pillow in my hand and squeezed it.

_What…have I done…? Why was I so bold? Asking him if I can stay in the same room as him? That was so… ahhhh…_

I started to hit myself with the pillow. I'm so embarrassed.

_But… he said that he didn't mind… right? _

I put the pillow down on the bed and walked to the balcony, letting the cold breeze hit on my face.

_My purple rose fan… Hayami-san…Masumi… I really don't understand what you're thinking… before I knew it, I'm here with you in Izu…what should I do…? _

_All these years, you took care of my, supporting me, from the purple shadows. Hiding your true identity. Ever since my first performance, to the premier of the crimson goddess. You kept on supporting me, no matter what._

_How do you really feel about me…? Do you think of me as just a golden egg…? A product? _

_The illusion in the cherry blossom valley… was it really a dream? _

_That time at the cruise, when I acted as Akoya, you pulled me in for an embrace. Why? And what is the meaning of those words 'I will… you too, wait for me! And…trust me…" when you returned my embrace, answered me, when I ran after you when you were taking Shiori to the hospital… What does 'I will' mean? _

_Why did you invite me here? A place so special to you… alone, together… why? _

_Why did you said yes when I asked if I can sleep in the same room as you? _

_Why do you send me roses? What are your true intentions when you send me those purple roses? Is it possible that you feel the same way I feel toward you?_

_No matter what, I…love you. Masumi…_

**Masumi's OP:**

I quickly changed and splashed my face with water, trying to cool down my heated face.

When I opened the door, Maya is at the balcony, her hair blowing lightly.

_Maya…_

"Maya!" I called to her and she turned around, surprised. "C'mon" I waved her over. She smiled and ran toward me. _She's so…cute…like a puppy… _

Gathering my courage, I took the little puppy's hand in mind and together, we walked to the beach.

…

Seeing the beach, Maya grinned, let go of my hand, and ran to the ocean water. I ran to catch up with her. She smiled shyly when she noticed me. I chuckled.

We ended up spending the rest of the evening at the beach. Before we knew it, the sky had turned crimson orange and the pizza that we ordered arrived.

Again, I insisted on paying.

We went into the house to wash our hands and sat down at the kitchen table. I put the pizza tray on the table, turned on the tv and handed the remote to her. Her eye lit up, gladly accepted it and flipped to the drama channel. Almost immediately, she was lost in her own world. Her deep brown eyes were locked to the screen. Her hand, frozen in front of her.

_No wonder why Rei said to never let her watch tv… _Still, it gave me a chance to stare at her without her noticing. So I stared at her. Her lips. Her eyes. Mainly her lips though. _Her perfect rosy lips. The taste of her lips. The feeling of when it was pressed to mine… Maya… _

"Ne, Masumi. The pizza is pretty good isn't it?" I snapped back to reality when I heard her voice. I glanced at the TV, the commercials were rolling. _Oh. _

"Yeah, it's really good" I said as I finished the slice, and grabbed another. The truth is, I didn't even taste the food until just seconds ago. Now that I think about it, it really is pretty good. It's been forever that I eat pizza too.

The evening had been fun. It was… my first time seeing Maya in a swimsuit. Thinking back to it, I remembered the blush on her face when she took off her cloth to reveal the purple one-piece swimsuit. I remembered how wide eyed I had been when she asked if I wanted to go swim in the ocean with her. I remembered when I grinned and said yes. And now, here I am, with the love of my life, eating pizza, and having a good time.

When we finished with the pizza, we went to take a shower, Maya in the guest room, and me in my own room. Being a guy, I finished first and went downstairs to prepare for the night.

**Maya's Op:**

Under the hot water, I let myself relax. The evening had been… magical. Like a dream.

_The cold ocean water brushing the tip of my toe…The feeling of the warm soft sand against my bare foot… The sound of the ocean waves and the light salty smell of the sea water…The crabs by the rock bed…But most of all, the heat from Masumi, who never left my side. His big warm hand holding on to mine…_

_It's only been the first day and I'm having so much fun. With just Masumi by my side, somehow my heat feels complete. Thinking of him like this, those questions from earlier came rushing back to me. Why? Why? Why? There are just so many questions that are unanswered. _

_But what I wanted to know most of all,_

_How does he really feel toward me? _

_I want to find out. I want to know. I won't be able to know if I stay like this. Long ago, I thought that the possibility that he would feel the same toward me was impossible. But now, it doesn't seem so any more. For the first time, it feels like as if there is a chance. No matter how small it is. It's still there. That chance._

_I need to ask him. But… will I be able to? Will I be able to gather my courage and speak my feelings? _

I turned the hot water up higher. The heat burned my skin. I clasp my hand together bring it to my chest.

_I love you… Masumi!_

…

**Masumi's OP:**

I laid a mat on the sand and laid down on it. Staring at the night sky. The stars. The sky is so much clearer here, not like in Tokyo where there is so much pollution, too much light. I took a deep breath. The ocean scent calmed me. Looking back at the past 10 years of my life, before Maya… it was just a dull grey life. Filled with nothing but the deep dark black of my ultimate goal, the crimson goddess. I was lost in my crazy obsession of wanting to win over the rights. To get back on my father. Whenever I come to Izu, I can always return to myself. The me before all those obsession of trying to succeed. The me that my father killed. The me that is buried deep beneath the false identity of the monster, son of the great Hayami Eisuke. I am not a monster. I'm just Masumi.

The child of a maid.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I glanced back to see Maya_. In her pajama._ She smiled and laid down beside me.

"The sky is so pretty…" Maya gasped "Just like… in the cherry blossom valley…"

"Yeah..." I said.

We stayed silence for a while, listening to the ocean waves and looking at the starry night sky. My wish. _ Please. _

I glanced at Maya and took a deep long breath.

_I'm_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ready_

…

"Chibi-Chan"

Maya scrunched up her face after hearing her old nickname but sat up to look at me. "hm?"

I took her hand in mine. "you remembered how at the cherry blossom valley when I told you that the wish I wished for would never ever come true?"

"I remembered" she whispered.

"Well, now, I realized that it is not completely true. There's a chance." I took another deep breath and continue. "When you said that even if there's only a 1% chance, you're still going to take it, that time when you were competing with Ayumi… well, tonight, I want to gamble on that chance." I pulled both of us up and I turned to face her.

I paused to gather myself,

reached into my coat,

took out the purple rose,

and hold it out to her.

"I'm your purple rose fan."

Her eyes widen. Slowly, she reached her hand out and accepted the rose. She held it to her chest.

I reached my hand out to stroke her face. I can't read her expression… "Maya…"

I whispered and leaned in closer to her. I felt her breath on my neck.

"Maya…

I love you."

Everything seemed to stop for that split second. I said it. Those words that I never imagined would come out of my mouth.

"Masumi…" Maya mumbled, her voice shaky. "I…"

"I…" her eyes turned moist "I…" Her voice became softer. "I love you too…so much."

**At that moment, their love bloomed. Everything fell into their rightful place. A wish that 2 soul mate wished, came true.**

I took her face in my hand.

And I kissed her.

**Up above, there's a shooting star.**

…

I'm pretty sure that I held that kiss for longer than necessary. But I just can't seem to get myself to break free from it either. I'm afraid that if I stop, then this would just vanish, disappear, became a dream. It's too good to be true. Maya. She loves me. And she's okay with me being her purple rose fan.

When I finally did end the kiss, I embraced her pushing both of us back down on the mat. Held her close to me. To feel her warmth, the scent of her skin. Everything. Too long have I endured to not let myself get too close to her. To hide away my own feelings. Now, I can finally let lose this burning urge. To finally be able to love her fully.

"Maya… can you say it again? For me?" I whispered.

She buried her head on my neck and mumbled "I love you". She leaned in closer to me and I hugged her tighter. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She spoke softly. "For so long. I love you.".

"My Maya… my chibi-chan… I love you too" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "I love you" I repeated again, between the trail of kisses. I traced her jaw line with my lips. Lightly, I continue upwards so that I'm at her cheek again. I pulled back to look at her flushed face. I grinned and pressed my lip to hers. She kissed me back.

"Maya…" I said as we finally break free from the kiss. "I love you. So much. I…really mean it" I stroke her face.

She blushed. "I know you do… I love you soooo much too!" she grinned and threw herself on me.

I put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

…

"Do you want to go inside? It's getting a bit chilly outside. You might get a cold." I suggested.

"oh, um, sure." She smiled. I removed my jacket to put around her shoulder. "thanks"

I helped her up and we walked back into the house.

…

"Ne, Maya, what happened back there, you weren't just practicing your acting or anything were you? Did you really mean it? You really love me?"

"Eh?"

"It's just that sometime, it's hard for me to tell weather or not you're acting or being yourself… since, your acting is too real…"

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "Of course I meant it."

"really really really really really really really mean it?" I positioned her in front of me and put my hand on her shoulder. I eyed her suspiciously ( in a kidding way, of course)

"yes yes yes yes yes! I really really really really really mean it!" she said blushing deep red. "I love you, Masumi Hayami! I love you" she made a really big circle with her hand, as big as her tiny arms would let her, "THIS much!"

I blushed and covered my face. "Maya. You're. Too. Cute." And pulled her close to me. "It's still early, so wanna get something to do?"

"Sure!"

…

Sometime later, I found myself slumped down on the sofa in the 'family' room watching Maya act out a scene from the Kimi ni Todoke live action that Daito did a while back. It seemed that she read all the manga and is a HUGE fan of it…

I personally never knew or heard of the story before so it was quite entertaining to watch her acted it out. Even when she's not on stage, she shines so brightly. Her passion bursting from out, what she feels, the audience (aka me) feels. For the 1 millionth time, I was surprised at her talent. She excused herself to go read the script for only 30 minutes and now she's able to act it all out, fully memorizing every line. I enjoyed her acting, and she enjoyed herself. We had fun.

…

Time flew by and before we knew it, it was almost midnight. After the Maya returned from being Sawako to herself, sat next to me on the sofa.

"You want to go to bed?"

She nodded with a sleepy face.

"Thanks for the amazing performance Chibi-chan." I pat her head, chuckled, and carried her to the bedroom.

"Masumi! No, it's okay, I can walk on my own, I… I'm not…" she protested, trying to get down.

"It's a pretty long drop you know, Maya. I'm pretty tall if you haven't notice. You'll break your bones if you try to get down." I laughed in a teasing tone.

She whined.

"Beside," I whispered in her ear, "You're my girlfriend now, there's no need to be all 'it's okay, I can do it myself' with me."

That silenced her alright.

"Can I be your boyfriend Chibi-chan?" I asked, pushing the door open with my shoulder.

"yes…" she mumbled shyly.

I grinned and laid her down on the bed.

The moonlight is shining through the window and I could make out, from under the dim light, a flushed face. I went to the closet to hand my jacket and came to join her on the bed.

"This is not… a dream right?" Maya spoke up quietly after a few minutes.

"You tell me, Maya" I stoke her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Good night." I whispered in her ear.

"Good night."

**Yes. I just have to make a kimi ni todoke reference…lulz**

**So…what do you think? This chapter took me like FOREVER. It's so hard to express Maya's feeling since half the time in the manga, her thoughts on the 'incident' on the cruise ship is hard to read. I don't really get what's on her mind… For Masumi, it's a bit easier, he loves her and he wants to tell her the truth but is scared to tell her. Nuff said. **

**I should probably made the confession longer and have them talk a bit more, but I'm keeping those conversations (trust me, I have the whole script ready) for the next chapter where they'll have their date at the amusement park ;) **

**I'll probably update again when the finals are done and gone and I have more time on my hand. Summer break is almost here! **

**I'm not sure if you noticed, but throughout the story, the mood change abruptly many times… sometime it's cheesy, boring, funny…. I guess that's because what I write depends on my mood and the song I listen to when I write… LOL**

**I tried to actually correct my grammar this time, but if you still see any mistakes, feel free to tell me :) **

**Any thoughts, comments, and suggestion? Tell me in a review! again, you don't need to review if you don't want to… **

**Inksilverblue, **

**Sunday, May 27****th****, 11:29 am**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, let's start with the reviews reply. Since I so impolitely never replied to them. I'm sorry… I said to myself that I'm gonna, but then I always forgot. **

**So, for those mysterious anon guest reviewers, thank you so much for taking time to review!**

**To Compassion, I know, Masumi doesn't really hate Shiori, but I think that's just my hatred for Shiori seeping through my story…lol thanks for the review! **

**To ninalalu, well, here's the next update! And yeah, although I wrote this, I also blush when I read it… **

**Chapter Rating: T-ish**

**Disclaimer: Suzue Miuchi is my godmother so therefore I own Glass Mask. No, I'm kidding. I own nothing. **

Maya had been walking along the road of China Town for a while now. But for some reason, all the shops were noodle shops. The delicious smell of soup stock wafted through the and made her stomach rumbled.

Then suddenly, the shops dissapeared, replaced with a garden of purple roses. Endlessly, all around her were murasaki no bara. The wonderful scent fills her and puts a smile on her lips. She bended down and touch it's petals. With her gentle touch, the garden was wiped into an empty nothingness.

Confused, she stood up and a split second later, she found herself sitting on the mat at the beach. Her eyes stared at the flushed face of Hayami-San. His soft eyes looking into hers. How his lips moved and pronounced, "I'm your purple rose fan." the feeling of his warm skin, brushing against hers. And then that feeling burst open as her whole body was pressed against his.

The relaxing salty scent of the sea mixed with the scent of the man she loves, as she leaned in closer, pleading for more contact.

And then those soft, warm gentle lips were on hers. The kiss lasted both ages, and mere seconds. The wonderful taste of his lips made her head feel woozy and her heart beat unstable. Yet no matter how unstable, there was a deep confident power that boiled inside her.

How her back touched the mat and his arms warped closely around her. "Maya..." softly, he had whispered.

"Maya!" he yelled into her ears as the blanket of dreams slowly peeled itself off her. Rubbed her eyes, Maya sat up on the soft comfortable bed.

Not quite back from wonderland, she muttered to herself, "So it really was a drea-" finally got herself together, she exclaimed in disbelief at the closeness of the real Masumi Hayami who stood right in front of her. "ehh?". She exclaimed and pulled the blanket over to cover her face.

Masumi laughed softly and signed as he slumped down on the space on the bed between Maya's short feet and the rim of the bed.

"I know... I can't really believe it either..." he breathed.

"No way... " Maya trailed off. "I'm sitting on a bed..." she looked out the window. "in Izu..." and she shifted her gaze back to look at Masumi's tall body slumped on the bed. "with... The workaholic worm creature thing."

"Hey! Don't call be that, shorty!" Masumi teased as he moved his way up to tickle her waist.

"Kya! No!" the sleepy head giggled while trying desperately to push the hand away. "okay, okay, I'm awake!" she managed between her laughs.

[at first, I planned for a morning kiss, but you know, morning breath is afterall, not really sexy. But the kiss in the dream kidda made up for it.]

...

Never in a million years have Maya imagine brushing her teeth in the morning with Hayami-San. It felt weird to see Hayami-San get dressed at this state. In a pajama and all. It's something she had never been a part of.

Although she did stayed at his house for sometime long ago. Oh, how she screamed and protested. And in the end, she ran away from his house. And how she refused to wear his pajama even though she have nothing to wear.

Maya, whom had recalled such funny things, let a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Huh?" Masumi eyed her reflection in the mirror.

"Betsuni." She said between the foam in her mouth.

Even though she came into this bathroom once already, she never gave it a proper look around until then. Compared to the ones in her apartment that's shared with Rei, it's huge. But not overly huge. There's no bath tub. Just a shower. Both the wall and the floor are creamed color marble; with a black line across the wall. The sink is pretty average for a guy, tooth paste, razor, shaving cream, and face wash.

Somehow, it made Maya feel nice inside to see her small toiletries travel bag on the sink.

Hayami-San had confessed his identity to her.

He said he loves her.

He kissed her.

For real.

Maya replayed the scene from last night over and over again. Down to the milisecond of details that it made her blush.

And it is defiantely awkward to fantasize about her crush when he's just arm reach away from her.

She wanted Hayami-san to press those lips against her own again, to feel them again. It had felt nice and it made her unimaginably elite. The actress smiled lightly, wondering if she would. She felt silly and at a loss in this situation. She had no idea of how to go about kissing someone.

Especially when that someone was Masumi Hayami. The demon of Daito.

But then again, that demon of Daito is her purple rose fan. Her love.

Feeling a bit like a stalker, she brushed the thought aside and examined the soaps he uses. She first expected some super deluxe expensive foreign brand, but surprisingly, he actually use the normal supermarket bought ones. 'cool and refreshing mint scented huh...' she read it in her head, lost in thought.

"Ne, Maya, how long are you planning to brush your teeth for..?" Masumi spoke up as he squeezed some face wash onto his palm. Seeing Maya's embarrassed face, he laughed lightly to himself.

Last night went better than he had expected. He really thought that Maya was going to freak out or worse, have a heart attack. But none of that happened. So that was good.

He's still not really sure what made him gather so much courage to actually tell it to her face. It had been nerve wracking enough to say it to a picture of her that he had stuck to with a tape on a pillow. What could he say? He needed the practice.

He bended over to wash the soap and dried his face.

Maybe it was at that time at the cruise ship. Something in him straightened that day. Like a loosely tied bow being pulled and perfected by the best of professionals. He knew then, that he was going to confess to her to matter what. Oh how her hand brushed against his cheek! Her eyes that were so overfilled with emotions. Back then, what he saw, or thought he saw, was love. Acted out or her true feelings, he didn't cared anymore. That was why he had pulled her closer into his arms.

And then, what she had said when she came into my arms once again. "I'm 11 years younger and unworthy, but please wait for me." what had she meant by that? I guess now that she told me her feelings it pretty much made sense now.

He stole a glance at Maya whom had just finished washing her face and patting it dry with a towel.

God, how he just want to kiss her face dry instead! And then lock lips with her again. To touch her again. And then maybe, maybe if things go better than expected, then maybe I can pull her in bed and then take off her clothe and have se-

Wait. What was I even thinking about. Control. Those. Dam. Hormones.

But guys will be guys after all. Just at that moment, a picture of Maya-semi nude flashed into his mind. His hormones sky rocketed, he accidently pressed the shaving cream too hard-too long, and ended up squeezing out way too much.

Feeling rather very stupid-retarded-and a complete failure as a human being, he from the corner of his eyes, saw Maya looking at him strangely.

"Ah um, don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't imagining anything per-" realized what he was about to say, he quickly swayed his words the other way. "err... Never mind..." and flushed many different shades of red- from slight, pinkish hue to the rich color of crimson, changing at the speed of light and making him look like some kind of a chameleon.

Now, Masumi Hayami, a usually calm composure man doesn't always think about these things, but there are some exceptions. And this situation is a perfect example.

See here, Maya, an actress who had just woken up from her beauty slumber. A slightly messy bed head and a kawaii sleepy face. Her pink sleeping cloth that matches so perfectly with her smooth pale skin. Oh and from this angle that Masumi is seeing her from. Just the perfect angle to see her small mounds. The skin below her neck more than just a little bit exposed. So vulnerable, so tiny, in a closed room (bathroom...) alone with a grown man. How could he not resist?

But he did anyway.

"Um…Haya- er.. Masumi…I'll go change now…" Maya said shyly and gathered her toiletries while Masumi was half-done of shaving.

It felt so weird to see a guy shave. Embarrassing. Sine she had never been this close to a guy for so long before. But it also feel good in a way. It made them look like a…couple.

Feeling her face redden, she quickly left the bathroom.

**[A/N oh god, it's like as if I'm using the time they are doing their morning routine to reflect on everything...lol]**

In contrast to what she imagine a guy's room to be, and what they say in shoujo mangas, there are no (seriously, she literally flipped the whole room upside down looking for it) hidden stash of hentai magazines anywhere.

Maya wasn't so sure of what to feel, guilt for searching the room, foolish for even thinking about it in the first place, or embarrassment.

Finally got rid of her curiosity, she took her change of clothe and walked into the guest room to change.

Even after being a couple, holding hand is one thing, but changing in the same room is another thing.

She wondered how things would go today. Hayami-san said yesterday that they were going to an Amusement Park. So it should be fun. She just couldn't believe that after so much fantasies of her being on a date with Hayami-san, it's finally coming true. The last real date that they had was the day before he was scheduled to be engaged with Shiori. She regretted what she had said that night. How she screamed at him and threatened to never forgive him. He must have been really hurt.

But all the same, this turned out okay. Maya thought to herself while she combed through her hair. For the first time, she really looked at herself. Short girl, with no exceptional good talent except for acting, and have an average face of a Japanese girl. She wasn't really pretty either. Her hair is not styled like other actress. She's not thin and or has any curves. Since she was young, she was labeled as a good for nothing child.

What she wore weren't really things that are considered fancy or pretty. A white dress and jeans. Not brand names. Just what you get from a regular market.

She's not rich and her grades weren't perfect. Okay, a bit less than weren't perfect. More like...barely passing. Her family. She doesn't even have one. An orphan.

Those words had hit her hard. She had avoided thinking about it, but finally the words hit her. She has no father. No mother. She bit her lip.

Her mood down, she walked back to Masumi's room, head hung low.

Masumi, at the balcony, who heard Maya's footsteps, turned around and smiled at her. Noticed her upset expression right away, he asked in concern. "What's wrong, Maya?"

"Ah…well nothing, really…" Although she's an actress, without her fire at the moment, she was terrible at covering up her feelings as her face practically showed everything.

"Maya" Masumi stroked her face while his other hand took hers. "You can tell me."

"I'm an orphan." She choked and squeezed his hand.

Masumi's face became blank. His body turned cold in guilt as he was the one who had made her mother died. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Maya, now confused looked up at Masumi.

With a painful expression, he said "It was my fault that-"

"No! That wasn't what I meant! Beside, it wasn't your fault that mom died! She was sick in the first place! I forgave you ages ago! So don't blame yourself."

"Maya…are you sure?"

"Yes! I love you! What I meant to say was that how can you love someone like me. Who have no family. I'm no good in anything…"

Masumi, cheered up, and smiled "That's not true. You're good just the way you are. Who say you're no good? You have the most rare talent as an actor! You even competed with Ayumi, remember? That alone makes you better than anyone in the world. You have your charm. And I love everything about you." Realized that he had probably said something cheesy, Masumi turned away to hide his blush.

"C'mon, let's get breakfast." He suggested.

"Okay!" Maya beamed.

"You know Maya…I'm also an orphan." Masumi pointed out as they walked down the stairs.

Maya was surprised. She knew that Hayami Eisuke-whom she never met, wasn't Masumi's real father, but she never really thought about it.

"My father died when I was young and my mother died when I was 17. So you're like me. I have no real family."

Sensed the heavy asmosphere, Maya blurted, "That's not true! I'm your girlfriend here! So I'm your famil-" a long paused of shock from the sudden burst of courage. "Ah…um…"

"Haha, I guess" Masumi chuckled and put his arm around her.

[A/N I'm not really sure how old he was when his mom died, but whatever, let's just say it's 17]

After eating breakfast (onigiri from 7-11 that they bought yesterday), Masumi asked Maya. "So the Amusement Park, is that okay with you?"

"Yep!" Maya sang happily.

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, gomen. **

**I have a good reason though. This story is seriously turning into a no-plot fluff object. And I have no plot ideas. What should happen at the amusement park? And how long should Maya and Masumi stay in Izu? What are some things that Maya and Masumi should talk about? I have some, but I need more. So I would really appreciate if you can give me some suggestions. Or else I'll just take forever to update again. **

**Helpful critique are always loved :) **

**inksilverblue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Ok, without stretching the author's note any further, I give you chapter 5!**

_Now, I'll fast forward things a bit. And you lovely readers need to help me out for this to work. I'm going for a snapshot effect you see in mangas/animes. Clear your head and picture frames of Maya and Masumi's moment.  
><em>  
>The first shot is of Masumi and Maya holding hands from a side angle at the ticket booth.<p>

Next comes our ever-caring purple rose fan pointing at a certain roller coaster on the map in his hands. Maya peered at it over his shoulder-no, over his arms.

Both Maya and Masumi's face is priceless on their rollercoaster ride. It's right before the fall. Maya's eyelids shuts tightly and Masumi whom sit next to her have his face tense and eyes so wide in contrast to the little girl beside him.

The young actress is glaring at Masumi from her seat in the middle row. The Viking ride still isn't start yet and people are still getting seated. A smirk spreads well across Masumi's face as he leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head-proud of himself, sitting in the back row-which was known to be the scariest.

A closer shot now at the lovely couple 100 meters above the ground. You guessed correctly readers, the tower of terror. Both of them were in the middle of their screams, mouth wide open, eyes shut.

_Fluffy stuff follows! Here we have them together, each holding a soft ice cream. Maya apparently got a strawberry one and Masumi green tea. Sitting together on a bench, under a tree and the lighting just so perfect. The streak of sunshine between the branch and leaves of the trees makes a pattern on the ground. Kids running pass them. They looked like they are talking to each other. Oooo, juicy stuff! Let's zoom in and press play on this moment:_

"What do you mean?" Maya's eyes are wide.

Masumi shifts in his seat and starts to break nervous sweat. He bites his lips and stays quiet. He should not have let that slipped out. Something so stupid that he-caught up at the moment's impulse, blurted out. "Just... Forget about it..."

"Naaaniii" She whined and shake his arm with one of her hand. "Tell mee" She continues to plead. "pleaseee?"

"I kissed you a...few times before yesterday." he carefully watch her reaction. Prepare to stop as soon as she shows any signs of murderous intent. He surveys the area just in case for any things that could be use as weapon-possibly endangers his life. The tip of the ice cream cone? That thing is pretty sharp. Okay, maybe not. 3 rounds of breathing later, he continues. "Once when you...were sick with a cold and I carried you to my...room.. I fed you the medicine..." the words rush out of his mouth like a waterfalls. "And the other time when you were also still sleeping. At the shrine. Back at the cherry blossom valley."

It took Maya 5 long second to process the information, looked up at him with several different emotions flashing through her face.

Suddenly, the air particle around her vibrated faster. "You..."

Masumi gulped.

The words came quickly, but no matter the speed, it still would have shock Maya just as much.

Her face turn beet red and she stood up from her seat "You pervert!" She scream at his face. "Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"Well I'm sorry I have hormones issue!" Masumi grin sarcastically, now knowing that luck was on his side.

"Mou!" She slumped back down, her face still flushed. "And I thought last night was my first kiss..." she mumbles and lick her ice cream.

Okay. Let's stop there. Moving on. Turn the page.

Now we have one of the classics. The Merry-go-round. Glittery aura and smiles and everyone are all happy. Except behind the bright grin of Maya where a certain demon of daito is awkwardly riding on a horse. Strands of hair poking out from his head and eyes reduce to dots.

Coming out from the ride, the couple hang at the gift shop. Maya was looking at some figurine in the background whereas Masumi, facing away from her, buy a necklace.

Next next next.

Maya's pointing at a certain group gathering-a flash mop you could say. I'll give you a hint. 'Dress classy, dance cheesy.' guys and gals, the Internet sensation GANGNAM STYLE! Ten-no twenty or so of people with dark shade glasses are doing the horse dance. In the middle of the amusement park.

We have now a group of teenage girl approaches our perfect lovely couple. It seems that they are fans of Maya's considering how she is signing photo of herself while once again blushing. The girls are fan-girling and looking at Maya with eyes of respect and admiration. Masumi hides a grin behind her.

Ah, here we are. A must for all amusement park dates. The Ferris wheel. Halfway up the ride, Maya's small body was in Masumi's embrace. Their loving eyes met each other's. Their lips so close. Their heart beating as one. 

_Let's look closer into this…  
><em>  
>"Maya..." Her lover whispered as he brushed her face lightly. Caressed her cheek with the softest touch. She was so precious to him. "I love you..." the words came out so naturally to him. He felt the sudden raise in temperature as her cheek blushed a deep red. He chuckled and leaned in closer, filling in the gap between them. Pulled her closer to his chest. His hand stroked her back and the<br>other slowly guide her face toward his. She closed her eyes and he closed his. In that instant as their lips met, both of them vowed to themselves to be forever together. No matter what.

**A bit short but I want to cut it here so that the next story arc can be introduced easier…**

**I guess most of you are now aware about the recent update for glass mask. Volume 49. If not, you guys better check it out. The summery is up on murasakinobara's site. Here's the link if you want to check it out:**

**Murasaki(dash)no(dash)bara(dash)no(dash) **

** .it/?t=63420779#lastpost**

**or if the link doesn't work because of FFN, then you know where to go…right? Search murasakinobaranoyume and follow by volume 49 summery. **

**Wahhh, I'm so excited! I'm literally fangirling right now. I didn't know that the time for Izu would come so fast. Let's see how much of Izu moment would I have gotten right ne? And of course all the ideas that you guys mention in the reviews :) **

**Again, the update is so late that I feel like hiding in a hole. But I finally return and update so that's good…right?**

**One other thing, I promised my friend at school to help promote their band. I personally don't know what they're doing, but anyway the name of the band is 3MRC. They have a page so search 3mrcbkk on facebook!**

**On to the review replies! (For those you that didn't log in or doesn't have an account)**

**Ninalalu: If you're reading this, I just want to ask you one thing. I was reading through a Thai garasu no kamen forum the other day and I came across your name. What are the odds that you're that person…? If it were then that would be cool XD**

**Guest number 1: Well you're welcome! Shiori totally sucks! She's a gaga wacko I'm telling you :D**

**Guest number 2: I really need to thank you for the ideas :) it helped me a lot! I didn't get a chance to put all of them into this chapter, but hopefully it'll come in the next few chapter :)**

**Fan of GnK: I'm glad you're liking the story so far! The ideas helped me loads and it'll probably show up in later chapters :3**

**MyDearMasumi: Thanks for the info! Your ideas are lovely! I'll keep my eyes out for where I can put it in :D**

**Catsdog1237: 'course I remember ya :P I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing!**

**Guest 3:Well, here it is!**


End file.
